Large vacuum boxes are employed in the industrial setting for containing suctioned wastes which often are removed and contained as a type of slurry. It frequently occurs that, when the vacuum box is to be emptied, the solids have settled and are difficult to remove from the box. Thus, reemployment of the vacuum box becomes impossible, and the vacuum box will require extensive cleaning as the waste cannot be left in the container.
In attempting to address such concerns, various vacuum box liners have been proposed. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,385,953 to Beck, and 5,098,364 to Schilling. However, installation of such liners can be cumbersome and dangerous, and their use can be problematic, as most industrial vacuum box containers require confined space entry. Note, U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,731 to Crone.
It would be desirable to ameliorate or solve such problems.